daitoshokannohitsujikaifandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10
Confession is the tenth episode of Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai. Summary It begins with the Library Club handing out flyers as Maho Mochizuki and her vice president observe remarking on their progress. The Vice President stares at Kyoko (Kakei) with an angry expression. It soon transitions to night where Kakei goes to answer the doorbell ringing as he reflects on his knowledge of his relationship with Kodachi. He answers the door and sees boxes being carried by Kodachi who proclaims she's home as a confused Kakei asks what she's doing and she states they can live together as siblings while calling him "Big brother Kyōtarō". Kakei and Kodachi are eating noodles that she "cooked". He looks around and bemoans how she just moved in and comments on this new situation with Kodachi stating that its fine since they're siblings. Kakei soon stares at Kodachi who questions the reason and Kakei asks why he couldn't remember her if their relationship is true and is told they live together for three months. Kakei thinks back to his childhood where before his father disappeared the latter was married to Kodachi's mother. Kakei remembered Kodachi being somewhat secluded and that was how the servants took an interest in her due to her. He is snapped out of his memory as Kodachi tells him about his noodles getting soggy as he agrees while calling her "Nagi" which surprises her and he explains that' what he used to call her but she shrugs this off. It soon goes to Misono's house where she and Kana are shown hanging out at Misono's house for a movie night and Kana quickly changes a channel when she sees it has a musical on it. Despite this, Misono still remarks she is having fun due to there being a friend with her on this night. Kodachi soon runs a bath and asks in a little sisterly manner if Kakei would like to join but the latter tells her to drop the act and states the didn't do such a things as kids anyway. Kodachi soon takes her bath and reflects on her past with Kakei where it is shown Kakei defended her from the same servants who tried to hurt her even though he was beaten as a result. A young Kodachi looked at the downed Kakei and asked if he was okay which he confirmed as she questions why he did it, to which he states he couldn't let her get hurt, causing Kodachi to feel touched there was someone who cared for her. The memory ends with Kodachi shedding a tear as the doorbell is heard. Kakei goes to answer while hiding Kodachi's belongings before he answers and finds Shirasaki who apologizes for coming unannounced. Kakei asks Shirasaki why she's here and after a while she nervously asked Kakei to be her boyfriend which surprises him. It shows Shirasaki leaving proud she was able to ask as it goes back to Kakei's room where he is seen blushing at the request as Kodachi (drowsy from having to hide in the bath too long) emerges with a towel on and tells Kakei to stop being loud before falling down as Kakei tries to help her but her towel falls off as Kakei shields his eyes though peeps. The next day, it is revealed the reason Shirasaki asked Kakei him her request because she was visiting her sister Sayori who was told that Kakei was her boyfriend. Sayori states she heard a lot about Kakei as her sister talked so much about her as Shirasaki states she talks about others such as the maid Kyoko (who Kakei internally points out is still him). Sayori questions if her sister was a proper girlfriend which he confirms to Shirasaki's embarrassment. A smiling Sayori tells him to look after her sister and lists the good qualities about her. An embarrassed Shirasaki accidentally presses the emergency button to her shock and Sayori's exasperation. When Shirasaki stepped out to speak with the nurse, Sayori spoke with Kakei stating she knew he wasn't really her sister's boyfriend and that her sister lied about her time in school for her sake. Sayori states she wanted to meet him in order to thank him for taking care of her sister. She states for her introverted sister to come up with things like the Happy Project and Minafestival was touching since it was due to her (Sayori). Kakei smiles and states he and the other members of the library club were brought together because of Shirasaki and he admires her for her attitude of continuing with the Happy Project to Sayori's delight. Shirasaki reenters the room and Sayori teases her and Kakei by stating he likes every thing about her causing him to blush and how they seem in love causing Shirasaki to collapse as Sayori tells Kakei to continue to take care of her sister. Kakei and Shirasaki leave as she apologizes for making him come but he admits he had fun. Shirasaki then offers to cook him dinner at his house as thanks to Kakei's worry (knowing Kodachi is there). Kakei rushes home and quickly puts a begrudging Kodachi and her belongings on the veranda. He apologizes to her just as he answers the door for Shirasaki who begins to cook as Kodachi looks on through the screen annoyed. Shirasaki cooks as Kakei quickly removes some of Kodachi's belongings as Shirasaki remains unaware of his actions. Shirasaki soon gets a message from the Shepherd, she tells Kakei that nearly details some of the things she is doing. A exasperated Kakei can only look at the message stunned as he knows Kodachi wrote it. The next day, Shirasaki is discussing matters concerning Minafest and states she wants it to be different from other school activities. When everyone comes to agreement on a plan to get as many supporters they cheer on their plan. Shirasaki gets a call from her sister telling her she will be discharged from the hospital temporarily to her delight. Later on, Kakei and Kodachi are relaxing in their apartment by watching TV or reading until the doorbell is heard. Kodachi wonders if its Shirasaki as a nervous Kakei tells her to go on the veranda to her shock. Instead, Kodachi runs to answer the door as a way of getting back at him for the previous night. Kakei tries to stop her but is too late and both end up meeting Sayori and Shirasaki who are surprised to see Kodachi in his room. Kakei nervously greets them as an equally nervous Shirasaki responds that her sister wanted to see Kakei but Sayori asks why Kodachi is in his room as he tries to explain as Sayori says they'll listen to his explanation. The four are gathered where Kodachi is asked by Sayori as to what her relationship to Kakei is as she looks to Kakei who can't give an answer while Shirasaki tries to stop Sayori but she is told that that doesn't have anything to do with her to sister's confusion. Sayori once more questions Kakei and he tells them that he and Kodachi are siblings to the sister's shock. His explanation is not accepted especially after Kodachi makes it worse as Shirasaki is placed into a state of disbelief and starts laughing as her sister asks if she is okay with this. Sayori reveals she knows Kakei isn't her boyfriend and that doesn't matter as Shirasaki definitely likes him much to overhearing Kakei's surprise. Sayori soon goes on to rant about Shirasaki needing to be more open with him only for illness to return due to getting worked up. Shirasaki holds her sister who tells her not to give up as Shirasaki tells her to hang on. Realizing help won't come quick, Kakei tells Kodachi to use a book and teleport herself and Sayori to the hospital. She does so begrudgingly as Shirasaki watches in amazement as the light engulfs Kodachi and Sayori. It now goes to the hospital where Sayori wakes up to her sister who informs of what happened. Shirasaki goes outside to Kakei and finds him waiting for her as he asks about Sayori's condition. She goes on to express amazement at how books can be used to travel and inquires his knowledge about this. Kakei explains to Shirasaki how he and Kodachi are like Shepherds as Shirasaki asks if he connected to the emails the club gets though he tells her that there other Shepherds. He explains how he is a shepherd in training and his ability to see the future making Shirasaki recall the time he saved her but he states he was not affiliated with the Shepherds yet. He soon notices Shirasaki silent with a somber look on her face as he expected this reaction before the two leave the hospital. After a silent long walk to her home, Kakei and Shirasaki part before Shirasaki breaks her silence by asking Kakei if he is going away but he says he's not and that everyone will just lose their memories of him. Hearing this, Shirasaki states that's the same as going away before tears come to her eyes and she runs to him telling him she wants him to stay with her. Shirasaki then tells Kakei that she likes him, shocking him as the two stare at each other and he says her name. Shirasaki (realizing her words) quickly covers it by saying she likes him as a normal person as he nervously states he understands and the two part with the promise to see each other the next day and Kakei watches Shirasaki go inside her home. The next day, Kakei and Shirasaki are walking (from different directions) towards the library club until they notice each other's presence. The two awkwardly greet each other with both blushing heavily until Misono and Kana arrive to tell the that something happened with the club. They arrive to find a group claiming to be the real library club who went inactive and have decided to restart their club. Trivia *It is revealed that Kakei's father disappeared but before he was married to Kodachi's mother. ** Kakei and Kodachi's time together as children is shown. *Kakei learns of Shirasaki's feelings for him, marking the first time he became aware of one of the girl's feelings for him. **It appears he reciprocates Shirasaki's affections due to his actions in this episode. *In episode 1, Kakei tried telling the truth to Tamamo about what happened with Shirasaki only to not be believed the same thing happens here when he tells Shirasaki about his relationship with Kodachi. Category:Episode list